Titania Rises, Lucy's Rebirth
by Some guy2283
Summary: A small 3-shot about the world of Fairy Tail, following the conquest of Ishgar by the demons of Tartaros. E.N.D. Sets his sights on a much grander prize, the continent of Alakitasia. More specifically, the country of Alverez. Ruled by the one E.N.D. used to call his older brother. Zeref Dragneel. (I don't own the Image)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone, so remember when I announced that I was planning a sequel to the one-shot? Well after deliberating on it for a while and some early stages of planning, I finally have the chapter out for you all! Do keep in mind this is only the first in a 3-part Saga about the world following the Fall of Crocus. Keep on the lookout for more coming in the future.**

 **On a side note, I need recommendations. I can't seem to come up with a name good enough to fit the new Lucy. I'm going to have to ask that you all come up with potential names. You would make one very happy fanfic writer if you could do that for me!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail, I only own MY OCs!**

 **Enjoy the first part of this Saga everyone!**

* * *

 **(Tartaros)**

E.N.D. was looking as his newest conquest. The one his past life called Lucy Heartfilia. Titania stood on his left, while Mard Geer was on his right. Each of them also looking on at the trophy before them.

" **Have you thought about what you plan to do to her lord E.N.D.?"** Titania asked, genuinely curious as to what her new master had planned for their newest Demon.

" **As a matter of fact, I have Titania. Did you acquire her gate keys?"** it was more of a confirmation than curiosity as to why E.N.D. asked about the keys. For he knew that Titania could be Trusted to do what she had to. Part of her assault on Crocus was to capture anyone she thought would make an excellent addition to Tartaros' ranks.

" **I did Lord E.N.D."** Her reply was swift, she knew not to probe too far while E.N.D. was like this. She had seen such an event happen before, and she felt bad for the poor demon to be on the receiving end of his wrath. Instantly she handed her prize to the supposed founder of Tartaros. Pleased with the look on his face as she did so. Such a look made Titania proud as if she did something that would be rewarding to her in the future. Perhaps leading the assault on Alverez like she did with Crocus? Many possibilities went through her mind. Each one was more grandiose and more unattainable than the last. But Titania was a dreamer, a dreamer who wouldn't let anything stand in the way of those dreams, but a dreamer none the less.

" **I plan on corrupting the spirits tied to these keys, cursing them if you will."**

"Corrupting the Spirits? May I ask how that's possible?" Mard soon interrupted, never before had he heard of something attempting to do what his master was proposing. In fact, he didn't know if it was even possible to corrupt something like a Zodiac Spirit.

" **It's rather simple Mard, all that needs to be done is simply apply enough demonic energy and the Spirits will no longer be bound to the Celestial Spirit King. I'm sure you've fought him before yes?"** Mard Geer could only nod in the affirmative as he recalled his duel with the other king. The disappointment in that fight saddened the former master of Tartaros, for he had wished the other royal had put up more of a fight than he did. But now was not the time for musings, Mard Geer had an invasion to plan, and he wasn't going to fail E.N.D. Too much was riding on this next move of theirs for it to simply fail.

 **(Tartaros)**

Lucy could barely make out the conversation going on around her. The pain of being transformed into a demon of Tartaros being too much for the young blonde to handle. But she was not allowed the gift of unconsciousness. No, she had to be awake throughout it all. But at this moment, she wanted to be dreaming. Was E.N.D. seriously going to corrupt her spirits like he said he was going to? Was such a thing even possible?

A thought pricked itself in the back of her mind, a thought that begged her to let it happen. That they were nothing more than unfeeling tools only to be used until they become useless. At which point you throw them away until they become useful again.

As much as Lucy tried to dispel that thought, it kept returning. Influencing her other thoughts as well. Until all she could do was chuckle, chuckle at the thought of her spirits being independent. They needed people like her to survive and she knew it. She could sense all 13 keys here in Tartaros. Oh, the amount of fun she was going to have with all of them.

Before she knew it, more of those thoughts started to besiege her mind. Each one showing her the supposed benefits of becoming a demon of Tartaros. Most heartbreaking of all, they showed her images in her mind. Images about how her life will play out now that she'll become a servant of the man she used to call her best friend. The one Mira was sure she would start a family with. Even attempting to think of him was more than she could handle. That part of her mind would always attempt to call him master, or Lord E.N.D., either way, she couldn't give up. Even though she already surrendered, Lucy wouldn't give up what memories of the past she had left. She was determined to keep that part of herself alive.

 **(E.N.D.'s Chamber)**

For hours, the king of Tartaros had been hard at work. Prepping the weapons of his latest servant. One that would prove invaluable in the fight against Alverez. Each key was carefully corrupted as to make sure the Spirit King was not made aware of the corruption of the Zodiac under his charge.

" **You always were a lot of fun to hang around with Loke, well in the past that is. Now, you'll be nothing more than a pawn. A pawn in the service of my newest demon. I hope you'll enjoy your new existence."** And with that being said, Fel energy was emitted from E.N.D.'s hand and into the key. Changing its color from gold to black.

E.N.D. looked around at the other 12 keys. 9 of them had already been corrupted into his service. The 4 that were left were Virgo, Aquarius, Gemini, and Scorpio. Already he could get a sense of how the corrupted spirits would interact with the world around them. Loke became similar to his eclipse version, except he seemed to be more subordinate to those above him than normal.

The next one to work on was Virgo the maiden. Already, E.N.D. had an Idea as to what would become of the pink-haired spirit. A maiden unmoving unless ordered to, only doing what their master, or mistress in Lucy's case, commanded them to do.

" **I have high hopes for all of you. You better make your new mistress proud. Otherwise, all thirteen of you will answer to me directly. Lucy may be your summoner, but I am and always will be your true master."** Finishing up his work on corrupting the spirits, E.N.D. went about testing one of them. Just to make sure that the Spirit King did not know of his influence.

" **Open, Gate of the Cursed Maiden. Virgo!"** In an instant, the maiden spirit was before him. While physically similar to how she used to be in the previous Lucy's service. This version of Virgo held soulless eyes, as well as the Tartaros Mark along her neck.

"You summoned me, master?" The spirit asked, her voice completely devoid of any and all emotion.

" **Does the Spirit King know of what happened to you and the other spirits?"** adopting the stern persona once again. This was something the demon lord needed to find out for certain. If his plans for the new and improved Lucy were to work, he needed the Zodiac loyal to him and him alone.

"No, he does not. Nor will he ever, I along with the rest of the Zodiac spirits are completely yours to command, Lord E.N.D." This was excellent news, actually, it was the best news of the entire day. Everything could proceed as planned. Lucy would be reborn and have an army of loyal spirits to call upon whenever she wanted. She would be useful against Zeref, that much was certain. All of his demons would be useful in the upcoming war. The only question was how many of Zeref's followers would die before he got what he wanted.

 **(Titania's Chamber)**

With the resurrection of Lucy Heartfillia close at hand, Titania was getting anxious. She had gone too long without spilling blood. Too long without causing chaos within humans. And it was starting to get to her. She needed to cause mayhem and fast. Instantly she set off from the cube, looking to find some untouched part of Ishgar she could level to the ground.

Lucky for her, there was a secluded village not far from where the cube was at that moment in time. It was a peaceful village completely secluded from the affair of the continent as a whole. Thus, it would make a perfect place for Titania to relieve her of her bloodlust, at least it would for the time being that is.

Grabbing a small rock from a nearby stream, her curse reforming it into a great axe as she did, Titania set off to work. The Villagers might not know, but they would not get to see the next sunrise. Not with Titania coming for their heads.

The alarms would sound, an intruder was entering the village. Unarmed citizens crowding the pathways desperate to escape. They were not able to, the slaughter was quick and efficient. Not a man, woman, nor child was spared from the demoness's wrath. No one would be able to save them, any potential assistance they might have received had died in the assault on Crocus. So, the villagers were on their own, cowering in fear from the wrath that Titania was unleashing on them.

"Why…" one tried to ask, only to be cut down before he could finish. His remains staining the walls surrounding them. It brought a smile to Titania's face, the joy of being able to kill without remorse. It truly was a wonderful feeling. Something she was desperate to attain more of in the future.

" **Because I needed to relieve stress. You all happened to be worthy enough to help me. I must thank everyone here for that."** Her smirk had returned, the unnatural, almost mocking smirk she had at Crocus. If anyone would have been alive to see it, just the sight alone would have been enough to send jolts of hopelessness running down their spine.

" **I wonder if Lucy is ready to be reborn yet? Perhaps I should go back and check on her? Or I could have more fun here... oh the choices!"** Titania simply began walking the way she came. Instinctively she knew the way to the cube, so there was little chance she would get lost. But being Titania, she preferred to take the more scenic route back to base. A route that was paved in the blood of those she ruthlessly slaughtered. A route never ending, never always moving with the flow of time. To her, it was just that, a journey without a destination. Her only priority was making sure that Lord E.N.D. was unharmed from anything that might oppose them.

 **(Alverez Empire)**

' _This is troubling news indeed, E.N.D. has gotten too powerful too quickly. Will you do it, Natsu? Will you finally give me the death I yearn for?'_ Looking over his vast empire, Emperor Spriggin wouldn't have been troubled over matters as trivial as the destruction of Ishgar. But with his finest creation being the cause of it, he took special notice. Reports came in as soon as the attack on Crocus happened. A new Demon was among their ranks, one Zeref had not heard of before.

 _Titania_

If he was correct that was Erza Scarlet's moniker, back when Fairy Tail was still a proud and strong guild. Not the name of a demon of Tartaros, had E.N.D. somehow figure out a way to create Etherious on his own? But such a feat was impossible, no Etherious should be able to do that. He made sure of it when he wrote their books. This was going to take some investigating, but he had to make sure Alverez's defenses were prepared. There was no doubt that with Ishgar off of the map, his empire would be next on E.N.D.'s list of targets.

"Natsu… please, make my death quick."

* * *

 **So, I hope that this was a good introduction. Given past experience, I was a little hesitant about writing on my own, for fear of quality (see the first few chapters of Legends of the Atherial). But looking back on this, I think that this lives up to the quality that my other stories possess.**

 **Anyway, I hope you have a wonderful morning/afternoon/evening everyone and I'll see you in the next update!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Jeez, it's been how long since this was last updated? 6 months, if I did my math correctly? That's far too long without an update, and all I have to show for it is a mere 2,000-word update to a sequel of a one-shot.**

 **I have nothing to offer in my defense, I offer my sincerest apologies for all of the delays and time I spent procrastinating on this chapter.**

 **On another note, I will mention that I might have to bump the rating of this story. This chapter might be a little more graphic than what I normally write.**

 **My goal for the final chapter will be to have it up by the end of August. The reason why it's where it is is that I have other, personal, matters which might interfere with my ability to write solo. So, three to four months should be more than enough time to get this story finished along with updates to my other projects.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail, I only own MY OCs**

 **Enjoy the highly anticipated and long-awaited chapter 2 everybody!**

* * *

 **(Tartaros)**

" **The time is now; the process of your rebirth has just about finished. No longer will you be Lucy, a mere human from Ishgar, and former member of Team Natsu. Now you shall be known as Aritha, Maiden of the Twilight Sun. A demon of Tartaros, and the master of the celestial world."** E.N.D. was looking over the newly reborn Aritha, both with Titania and Mard Geer by his side. This would potentially be his final work, E.N.D.'s great masterpiece if it were.

" **Mard, I assume the keys are in that case you currently possess?"** After a quick affirmative, he was then instructed to provide those keys to the newly renamed Aritha once she awoke from her transformation.

" **Pardon the interruption Master E.N.D., but now that Ishgar is firmly under your control, what do you intend to do now?"** It was a simple question, one which would require a simple answer. For he already knew what needed to be done.

" **It's rather simple my dear Titania, we simply continue our expansion. In fact, I know just the place for us to go once our control over the Ishgar continent is taken care of and cemented."** his thoughts would shift to another place, one more worthy to be conquered than Ishgar ever was. The continent which held the great Alverez Empire, Alakitasia.

 **(Alakitasia, Alverez Capital)**

"My lord!" a messenger would rush into the throne room, out of breath from having run from one end of the palace to the other. "I bring news from Ishgar!" This got the emperor's attention, as it was rare for news from that land to be considered important to him.

"Speak, what is it?" He would implore, curious as to why they deemed this newsworthy for him to hear.

"Ishgar has fallen your majesty. Demons now rule the continent." This was somber news indeed, not in a thousand years had Zeref expected the continent of Ishgar to fall. To his own creations nonetheless.

"Thank you for informing me. You may leave now, I have a great many things to think about." Following the dismissal, he turned towards the mirror in his room. The somber look still present on his face, his eyes downtrodden and depressed.

"Natsu," he would speak to himself. "Why would you destroy your own home? I never wanted you to turn out like that."

"Where did I go wrong in writing your book?" he would look at E.N.D.'s book in sadness, question whether the Natsu he knew and loved was still there? Or was he replaced by the mechanism he wrote into the book? The demon designed to do one thing, and do it without fuss or complaint.

Kill him.

 **(Tartaros)**

The time has finally arrived. Aritha was to finally come into this world. Most if not all of the demon gates were present for the awakening of what would potentially be their final work. The final key in their preparations for the eventual takeover of Alakitasia.

" **Lamy, Begin the process. It's time Aritha takes her first breath."** E.N.D.'s command was firm as it was absolute. An event such as this was paramount. It needed to be done correctly in order for the demon to have a successful rebirth. Just as Titania had back when Erza was captured in Magnolia not even a month ago.

"Are you sure you want to master? I mean, she's ugly as can be!" a weak protest, one that was only worth a sharp gaze from the demons around. This was their final demon, nothing would screw this up. Not even someone such as Lamy.

Without a word of response to his stare, the process began. Sounds of the demonification chamber opening could be heard as Aritha floated towards the surface. Finalizing the rebirth of what was to be their final creation, at least for the moment.

" **Aritha, now that you have been reborn. How do you feel? Does anything feel different than it did before?"** As a parent would care for their child, so too would E.N.D. care for the demons under his command. Each one had a role to play, some happened to be more glorious than others, but he felt they were all part of one machine.

"Oh Master E.N.D.," Aritha would begin. "I feel absolutely wonderful. Almost to the point where I could take on the entire world by myself!" her voice held a silvery ring to it. One that would draw anyone towards it, just by its mere sound alone. It was a sound similar to the sirens of ancient myth. Those mythical beings whose songs draw numerous sailors to their early deaths.

" **Excellent, I am going to give you the opportunity to prove not only your loyalty to me but your strength as well. There is an island on the way to our next target. You are to kill everyone on that island by whatever means necessary. Mard, give her the tools she may use to assist her."** he then motioned for Mard Geer to hand over the case contained the corrupted spirit keys.

" **Here, you may find these to be familiar to you. Assuming you recall your past life**." After handing Aritha case. E.N.D. would again address the new Demoness.

" **I want it done by in 3 days' time. I'm sure you won't disappoint me Aritha."** As E.N.D. finished, he along with most of the other demons would leave Artiha to prepare for her mission. A set of clothes and other necessary materials were left behind.

History is written by the victor, that much is a fact of life. Those that win can smear those that loose as the villain of the story. All while concealing the evil they did to achieve that victory.

E.N.D. knew that to be true, everyone in Tartaros did. They all sought to be the victor in the coming struggle.

" **Titania, go with Aritha, but stay in the Shadows."** He would tell his most versatile demon, one truly meant for warfare and destruction. **"Make sure that she does not screw anything up. Clean up behind her if it is absolutely necessary."** His order was clear and concise. Watch and observe, finish the job if and only if necessary.

" **Of course, Master E.N.D. I will make sure that the mission is a success."** Her reply was as swift as expected. As there was no need for any sort of formality. Especially not for an assignment such as this.

 **(Tropical Island)**

In the ocean not too far from the coast of Alakitasia, is a small tropical island. it doesn't have much going for it, aside from the Star Mango farm as well as a small military outpost.

"so, this is it. My first task for in E.N.D.'s service. I've come too far to turn back now!" Unlocking the case in her possession revealed the set of spirit keys E.N.D. had previously corrupted. They were in order, from Aries all the way to Pisces.

"Let's see here. Eeny, meeny, Miny... You'll work!" She said while picking any one of the thirteen keys at random. It just so happened that the key she pulled was Virgo's Key.

"Alright then, let's see if I can do this!" Holding the key similar to how she did in her past life as Lucy, Aritha began the chant. " **I call upon the cursed gates to the spirit world. Open, Gate of the cursed Maiden: Virgo."** Bells could be heard, as the corrupted form of Virgo was summoned. Bells which rang with a dark, almost Gothic sounding tone.

There before her, was the corrupted visage of Virgo. Her eyes just as soulless as they were when E.N.D. summoned her.

"You summoned me, Mistress?" There was nothing to her voice, not a single trace of the spirit Virgo used to be. It was all erased, thrown away into the ether that was the past.

"Yes, I did as a matter of fact!" Aritha cried out in success. "Our job is simple, Master E.N.D. wants this island destroyed. So, we're here to destroy it for him."

She would then summon more of the corrupted spirits, Taurus and Loke showing the greatest change from E.N.D.'s corruption of the keys. Instead of the usual black and white appearance Taurus possessed, he was now a pure black bull. His eyes glowing red, akin to a hellish flame that would not die out. Loke still maintained his formal appearance, however, his hair was a green flame. Growing in intensity whenever he was angered.

On the far side of the island, lying in wait for the eventual destruction to come, was Titania. She was here as an observer, merely watching as Aritha did E.N.D.'s will. Equipped in the stealth armor she held in her past life, it was easy for her to sneak around the island. Finding a spot to where she could easily spy on Aritha, was also just as simple. The new demoness was too unaware of things to try and notice her.

" **Now then Aritha"** She would begin, **"Show me why Lord E.N.D. has such high hopes for you."**.

Eventually, time would pass, and the Mango farms surrounding the military base were burning. Already the soldiers guarding the island were on alert. Sirens blared as guards rushed to their posts, only to be cut down by the advancing spirits. Most if not all of the soldiers did not stand a chance, as they were untrained for the type of enemy they had to deal with.

Multiple spirits were destroying anything they could reach. The corrupted Taurus tore down buildings, Gemini was there to sow disorder among the ranks. It was nothing more than abject chaos, none of the soldiers knew what was going on. When the reports about what was going on actually reached the commander, it was too late. Libra caused said commander to implode on himself, the only thing which remained of him was the blood splatter along the floor.

"That was awesome everybody, wonderfully done!" Happy with her work, Aritha recalled her spirits. Looking over the devastation she had unleashed with naught but a glint of pride in her eye. "I'm sure that lord E.N.D. shall be pleased with the work we did here today!" without any word of response, Aritha left to return to Tartaros, excited to report the success of her mission.

However, some soldiers survived, crawling around on the ground obviously in pain. This was why E.N.D. sent Titania here as well. To clean up the place and make sure no one would escape telling Alverez of the destruction. Without thinking she would pick up a stray pebble off of the ground, her curse turning it into a mighty executioner's sword.

" **it seems as though Aritha needs to learn how to clean up after herself."** She would say, carelessly slaughtering anyone who seemed to still be alive. **"Leaving survivors will only lead to trouble later on. She was lucky that I was here to do just that."** For the rest of the afternoon and well into the evening, she walked around the island. Taking in the devastation and destruction, all of the corpses which they had left as a message for those who would come and inspect this island.

 **(Tartaros)**

With the energy of an infant and the determination to match, Aritha was running through the halls of the guild. Desperate to find the one who gave her this new life and to report her success.

"Master E.N.D.!" She would exclaim. "The mission was a success! The entire island was raised to the ground, army base and all!" Aritha was proud of her accomplishment, singlehandedly destroying an entire island base was no easy feat in her opinion.

" **Well done Artiha."** There was slight joy in his tone, mostly from the relief that Zeref had one less piece to throw at them during the final battle.

His gaze would shift back to the lacrima showcasing Alverez. More specifically on the image of the palace where his older brother resided.

" **Listen to my words Zeref, I'm coming for you. I will find you, and I will kill you. After all, that's what you always wanted me to do. Right, big brother?**

* * *

 **Almost done, all that's left is the final fight against Zeref and the Spriggan Twelve. Which fights do you want to see happen the most? I'm open to suggestions, although Titania vs. Irene is going to be a definite. I will spoil that much for you.**

 **Hope you all have a wonderful day and I'll see you all in the next chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Wow… I'm surprised I got this done sooner than expected. I know I originally said that this will be up by August, but the middle of May is quite impressive I must say.**

 **This chapter is part of a double upload, Scarlet: Legends of Creation chapter 28 will be uploaded alongside this chapter. My next series of updates should include Dark Fairies Chapter 7 as well as Scarlet: Legends of Creation Chapter 29. **

**This Chapter concludes the Titania Rises Duology. I hope you all enjoyed this as much as I enjoyed writing it. This alongside Scarlet was perhaps my favorite story to write. To me, E.N.D. was wasted potential. To have such a hyped-up character as E.N.D. be "Beaten" by Erza seemed (at least to me) like a wasted opportunity.**

 **But I'm only a fanfiction writer who doesn't own Fairy Tail, the only things I own are my OCs.**

 **Enjoy the final chapter in the Titania Rises story!**

* * *

 **(Tartaros)**

With the fall of Ishgar finalized and the continent firmly under the control of Tartaros. E.N.D. was finally in a position to take on his final target. The country of Alvarez within the Alakitasian continent. For many months now, his demons prepared themselves for the coming war. Fighting as many creatures they could within the continent. Some of the more powerful demons took it upon themselves to test their might against even stronger beasts such as elder wyverns.

" **It's time"** Tartaros had gathered, they all knew what was to come. It was to be their moment of glory. They would take on Alverez and utterly destroy it. Among the original members of Tartaros, there were the newer demons. Titania, Aritha, and a new demon who was just brought back to life.

She was shorter than the other demons, only reach 4'11''. But her small stature betrayed a vast amount of curse power. For her curse was that of the storm, and the vast destruction that it brings. Her name, Ventus, meant wind. But it entailed far more than a simple breeze.

" **We move on Alvarez now. There will be nothing but absolute destruction."** E.N.D.'s order was clear as it was absolute. " **Tartaros, leave nothing standing. I want every building destroyed, every mage there defeated."** There was a chorus of cheers from the gathered demons. This was their ultimate glory, one that they all would share.

" **Titania, you will hunt their enchantress."** The sword demon merely bowed her head, orders from her master would not be disobeyed. She would kill this enchantress, even if she has to die and be reborn multiple times in the process. To her, this would be the ultimate moment of glory, far more gratifying than destroying crocus and subjugating Ishgar.

" **Aritha, you will assist Ventus in defeating the vast soldiers that Zeref is sure to have at his disposal. Afterwards, you are to assist the other gates in defeating their targets."** For the rest of the gathering, the demons of Tartaros got their duties assigned to them; who exactly their targets were and the magic they were capable of using. A battle such as this needed careful planning, every potential scenario needed to be thought out precisely. Their crowning glory would require no less than this.

 **(Alverez)**

"Tartaros is finally making their move on us." The Spriggan twelve have gathered for an emergency meeting. Even the emperor himself was present for this discussion. "Their aim is to destroy everything we have worked so hard to create." There was no denying it, this would potentially be the hardest fight all of them would ever experience. Zeref's Etherious were strong, each one of them had abilities which were designed from the ground to be capable to inflict as much pain on and to kill anyone that stood against them.

"Most of the core hasn't changed." Emperor Spriggan said it was an oddity for the twelve to hear him speak. But if he did, everyone paid attention. "Ezel, Mard Geer, Koyoka, Jackal. All demons who originally formed that guild. There are three new additions to their ranks ever since E.N.D. came to rule them." He then produced a lacrima from is pocket, activating it with a slight bit of magic showed images of the newest demons within their ranks.

"In order from left to right. Ventus, a demon with control over the weather. Aritha, a cursed spirit demon." Irene didn't want to look at the last one, she already knew who it was. It was her daughter, the one she gave birth to all those years ago. It sent a pain through her heart to see her turn out this way.

"Lastly, the first one of the three. The Demon Titania, the one they call the master of swords."

"Erza," Irene spoke out, pulling attention away from the image. "Her name is Erza. Or at least it was." Most of the twelve gave her a questioning look, others looked on in concern for where Irene would be going with this.

"I left her in a village almost immediately after she was born. I never considered the possibility that she would be alive like she is until just now." There was hurt in her voice, everyone could hear that. But strangely enough, she wasn't crying. "I will be the one to face her, and I will do so alone." Without any final words, Irene left the meeting. Her mind was focused on how to handle Titania. More accurately, she was trying to figure out what her curse power was and potential ways to get around it.

 **(Alvarez border)**

Many of the guards were shaking in both nerves and in anticipation. Word had come down that an invader unlike any they have experienced previously was about to land and conquer their home. This was to be a battle, unlike anything they would ever experience, their toughest battle thus far.

The weather began to turn for the worse, the already darkened sky opened up with rain, hail, and lightning. Strong winds blew around anything that wasn't firmly rooted to the ground. Tartaros was beginning to make their move. It was as if the gods themselves sought their destruction.

Orders for the soldiers to grab on to anything they could barely be heard amongst the buffeting winds. But they were barely heard against the howling of the winds. Everyone had to fight just to maintain their grip on whatever it was they held on to. Any mistake meant getting swept into the storm never to be seen again.

Eventually, the storm eased up, the winds weren't as intense and the rain still fell. But now it as at least bearable.

At the edges of their vision stood their enemy, the demon guild Tartaros. In the center stood their leader, E.N.D., his immediate left and right were Mard Geer and Titania. The rest of the demons filling in behind them. The only thing visible were their outlines as the storm concealed any visibly identifying features.

The soldiers would hold their ground, already messages were sent to inform command that Tartaros was here. All they had to do was hold their position until the Spriggan 12 arrived, then victory would be theirs. Some had already begun to prepare their magic, waiting for the order to unleash it upon the demons before them.

Not even a few moments later the opening salvoes had been made. Swords, axes, and other weapons crashed into their line at speeds none of the soldiers could even begin to track.

As the swords came in, so too did the storm continue to grow in intensity. Lightning struck their camp with uncanny precision, electrocuting and overloading anything it came into contact with.

This was it; the battle of Alvarez had begun. It was a battle that would not stop until only one side remained standing. Whether it be Tartaros of Alverez was still yet to be determined.

 **(Zeref's Chambers)**

"So, this is the end, isn't it Natsu?" The emperor of Alverez was gazing out of his window. "I must say you have quite the powerful army at your disposal." The storm was quite unexpected, the forecasts showed no signs of this kind of weather in the future at all.

"But unfortunately, I'm going to have to deny you that which you seek. As I've grown quite fond of living right now." His expression of fondness turned to one of seriousness. The empire he spent centuries building was being threatened. As emperor, it was his duty to repel the invaders.

"Be prepared Natsu," he said while walking out of the room. "I am going to using everything I have in order to defeat you."

 **(Alverez)**

The battle was not going well for the defending forces. Despite their advantage in numbers, they were falling and losing ground to the advancing demons. Even the early arrival of some of the faster members of the Spriggan Twelve did little to slow down their advance.

In a clearing a couple hour's walk from the site of the main battle was Titania. Standing along with her eyes looking in the direction of the capital.

" **Come at me enchantress,"** There was a venom which would have been impossible to for Titania's previous self to have. The "Queen of the Fairies" as she used to be known, was far too kind-hearted for what needed to be done. Her old self was far too willing to spare people when it would be easier to just outright kill them so they won't become trouble in the future. Looking back, she hated how much of a kind heart she used to have. It always got in the way of what she was supposed to do.

" **Come and fight the final battle of your life."** A flare of her curse power and the target she sought came before her.

"It's quite bold of Tartaros to invade his majesty's home like this." There she was, walking into the clearing like this fight was as good as won. "Especially since the emperor can destroy any single one of them at his discretion, including you."

" **the originals maybe, but unlike them, I do not have a book."** Titania's smirk seemed to form one side of her face to the other. **"So, would you like to rephrase that statement?"** Her taunting seemed to be effective as Irene grit her teeth in annoyance. How could her daughter turn out like this? How did Erza let herself fall to demons of all things? She had her blood coursing through her, powerful blood at that.

"I will make you regret saying that. I will kill you where you stand!" The battle between mother and daughter had begun.

" **You can try, Irene Belserion"** There was a pebble on the ground in front of her, that would make for a good weapon to start with. A longsword perhaps? Or would it be better to not reveal too much while both combatants were still fresh and at their most powerful?

The invasion was proceeding as E.N.D. had hoped it would. His demons were proving to be quite the match for even the Spriggan twelve. Seilah and Koyoka were able to be quite the match for Damaria and Lacarde. Aritha and Ventus were struggling against Brandish, but that was to be expected. They were quite new and unused to their demonic power, Ventus more than Aritha.

" **Are you proud of me, big brother?"** E.N.D. said to himself. **"The desire you implanted in me has almost come to fruition."** Despite the invasion not lasting more than a couple of days, they were making far more progress than anticipated. By this rate, Alverez should fall by the end of the coming month. However, the emperor has yet to show himself. The only potential thorn in his plans of conquest, Zeref Dragneel. His older brother has become quite the predicament. Although he has yet to show himself, his mere presence within the empire provides more complications that he would have liked.

"That's quite enough Natsu, cease your games at once." At last, he made his appearance. The creator of all Etherious, the emperor Spriggan.

" **Are you not proud of me Zeref?"** E.N.D. asked, also trying to taunt his older brother in the process. **"All of this was a result of your grand vision!"** Zeref merely glared in response, what E.N.D. said was true but not what he wanted right now.

"Natsu, what you have done is not what I originally intended for you. I brought you back so that you could have a second chance at life. So that you would be the one to finally end my suffering." E.N.D. cut him off before he had the chance to continue.

" **Which is exactly what I'm about to do big brother."** Hearing that phrase never sat well with the immortal emperor, especially when spoken by E.N. would have much preferred it said by the Natsu he originally grew up with, all those centuries ago.

" **your wish was to die was it not? You should be thankful that I'm going to grant you that wish."** While true at the time, Zeref's desires had changed, no longer did he seek death. Instead, he sought vengeance. Vengeance for those whose lives were cut short by his creation's evil nature. Looking back, he was a fool to try and revive Natsu in order to kill him. Implanting that failsafe within his brother was perhaps his greatest miscalculation.

"You're wrong Natsu." His gaze hardened, mentally preparing himself for what would be the toughest fight of his life. "it is no longer death I seek. Now I seek to avenge all the lives you cut short, everyone you killed without mercy or regret." His dark aura surrounded him, E.N.D.'s demonic fire answered his challenge.

"And after I defeat you, I will burn your book so that you will never rise again. I realize now that you were a mistake, something that I never should have done." A sphere of black magic grew in his hand. "As penance for my many sins against life, I will be the one to erase your existence entirely."

" **Try me, Zeref"** without another word, E.N.D. charged. This would the ultimate fight in the battle for Alverez. The battle between these two leaders would determine the outcome of the entire war.

* * *

The clearing looked like nothing more than a hellish landscape, craters from numerous weapon impacts littered the ground. Swords, axes, halberds, and lances were carelessly strewn about the battlefield. Two figures stood across from each other, their bodies littered with cuts and burns from their battle.

"My, you are quite the powerhouse Titania." Irene's voice held the same confidence as it did before. "But unfortunately for you, I have to stop you before you can cause any further damage. His Majesty would not be too pleased if I let you run around his empire destroying everything in your way." The ground around them started to shake as Titania felt herself being chained to growth of rock.

"it's quite a shame really, you had such potential as a mage." Despite her current situation, Titania was feeling quite calm. As if she expected this sort of scenario to occur. "It's quite sad to see you become one of the demons of Tartaros. Especially since you were once known by a more honorable moniker."

There was a small chuckle coming from the bound mage, a brief look into a bit of insanity that came as a result of demonification. **"That's the thing you criticize me for Irene, my apparent sullying of Erza Scarlet's moniker?"** The chuckle devolved into a burst of full-blown laughter. **"For the high enchantress of Alverez, you are quite gullible. Thinking you have me trapped like this."** The rock was enveloped within a deep scarlet light. Titania's curse clearly reshaping the material into various weapons of war.

" **Until now, I've only fought you with weapons currently in my arsenal. Ones that I have already created. You were quite the fool to think that alone was my curse power."** The weapons were let loose with a smile from the demon's face. **"Now suffer as you pay for that mistake with your life!"** The weapons kept coming, forcing Irene to dodge or block each individual weapon to the best of her ability. But for an enchantress such as herself, this was foolish at best.

"You're the gullible one Titania." Her voice was calm, collected. This was something she planned for; she already understood the demoness's curse. "Unlike me, you've failed to properly learn the strengths and weaknesses of your opponents." She cast an enchantment, weakening Titania's strength considerably. As a result, she was easily able to bat away the next series of attacks Titania sent.

"You've failed to realize that as an enchantress, I can add or remove any quality I wish from anyone or anything of my choosing. You're nothing more than one of my many test subjects Titania." This was supposed to be the climax of the battle. The battle of the new breed of Etherious against the first dragon slayer.

"Do you mind if I share a little story Titania?" Irene would ask. "It wouldn't take up too much of our time together. In fact, you might actually enjoy it."

Try as Titania may, the young demoness couldn't do anything against Irene as she was now. The enchantment made it impossible to create anything other than a dagger.

" **Do as you want; it is obvious that you clearly have the superior position as of now. Be warned that it will not last."** Despite the threat, all Irene could do was laugh. Here was Titania, potentially the most threatening demon in all of Tartaros, reduced to merely threatening her.

"Now, is that any way to speak to your mother? Erza Belserion." Titania merely growled, she had no mother. Her only family was the demon guild Tartaros. The last remnants of Erza Scarlet's family had been destroyed by her hands at the battle of Crocus. So how could this woman claim to be her mother?

"So, nobody bothered to tell you of your true origins? How you wound up at Rosemary village in the first place?"

Titania attacked, not wanting to hear what Irene was about to say. But her diminished strength did her no favors, she couldn't even telepathically reach her opponent.

"You see, I hate this body of mine. I'm a human, yet a dragon at the same time. Cursed to maintain a human form while holding all the traits of a dragon." Titania could care less for the exposition, such explanations bored her immensely. However, because of the enchantment placed upon her, there was little she could do except listen to it.

"However, I eventually had an idea to regain a human body and be able to feel things again. That is where you were supposed to be useful to me Erza." She beat Titania with her cane, forcing the demon to the ground. "But my inability to enchant myself on to those of similar blood saved your life." Mother was standing above daughter, clearly thinking herself the winner of this fight. But one glance at her downed opponent revealed the one thing she both wanted to see and despised seeing the most; Erza's smile. "And if you know what's good for you, you'll stop with that pathetic smile. You're doing no one a favor by smiling constantly."

" **Got you"** it was silent, but Irene heard it nonetheless. Quickly turning around before having a sword impale itself through her abdomen. **"It took most of my energy, but I was able to construct a sword specially designed to kill dragons like you."** Irene was now the one on the ground, looking up at fear for what Titania may have in store for her.

"Why, Erza? Why would you do this to your own mother?" it was a desperate plea and both of them knew it.

" **You're not my mother, you never were and never will be. My brethren of Tartaros are the only ones I even remotely consider family."** Titania's entire arsenal appeared overhead, Irene knew that she had lost. She was too overconfident, too sure of herself. **"Depending on how Generous Lord E.N.D. is, he might offer you the joys and benefits of demonificaiton. Then again, I don't know if it's possible to turn a dragon into a demon."** The weapons came crashing down, kicking up dust and sand all around their impact points.

' _I was too confident,'_ Irene thought to herself _'I thought for sure that I could defeat Titania and remove the demon particles within her. But I was wrong, I grew overconfident and tried to reason with someone blinded by their ideology as I was. Truly it was quite the ironic experience.'_ With her peace said, the high enchantress of Alverez let unconsciousness consume her as the weapons fell. She deserved death for her actions, her inability to raise Erza properly was perhaps one of her greatest failings.

* * *

The battle was not going well for the emperor of Alverez. Try and he might, E.N.D. was able to successfully defend against every attack he had. By now he was reaching the limits his immortal body held. All while E.N.D. barely had a scratch on him.

" **This is the best you can do, Big brother?"** there was a look of disappointment as E.N.D. looked down on the kneeling form of his opponent.

"Natsu, please!" Zeref tried to beg, he didn't want to die. He was sure of it now. "I don't want to die, not now."

" **It's a little to late to be begging Zeref. If you didn't want to die, then you shouldn't have revived me as you did."** E.N.D. facepalmed, how could the emperor of Alverez, his immortal brother, be reduced to begging like he currently was? It was an embarrassment to rulers everywhere. Even the aging King Toma of Ishgar put up more of a fight that Zeref.

"I only revived you just so I could have you alive again." Zeref replied, "You died far too young and I couldn't accept that." E.N.D. said nothing, merely looking over the exhausted body of his older brother. The heavy breaths, the way his pitiful eyes looked on him. how could he be related to this excuse of a mage? To be the fabled dark wizard Zeref, even Ventus provided more of a challenge and she was the newest demon to join their ranks.

" **That may have been the case. But if you truly wanted to revive me the way I was, why did you intentionally add the desire for me to kill you?"** his question was asked with a ferocity Zeref didn't enjoy hearing. His brother was meant to be childish, innocent to the harsh realities of the world around him. E.N.D. was a monster, one he now regretted making. E.N.D. was the ultimate Etherious he made.

"that was the case at the time I remade you. But I never expected you to be this strong this quickly." It truly was a shock to the dark mage. He remembered giving Natsu the ability to reach unprecedented levels of strength.

" **What did you expect to happen then? I grow at a rate to where I wouldn't be able to kill by this point? If that's what you expected of me, then you really didn't know Natsu Dragneel all too well."** Igniting his hand, it was time for the demon of flames to end the life of his creator, the one who revived him. **"Burn in the darkest abyss for all your crimes, Zeref Dragneel. Desolation: Aftermath."** Zeref's body was consumed in a dark almost black fire. Burning itself to nothing more than ashes, as he screamed in pain. His wish, the one he wanted for centuries, was finally granted. Right when he wanted to continue living.

The final thoughts of the dark mage were that of his final contradiction. He was granted the sweet release of death, right when he wanted to continue living. To rule the empire, he spent centuries building up from absolutely nothing.

" **What a shame,"** E.N.D. spoke after the fires dissipated. **"The darkest mage in history fell to the weakest of my curses."** After seeing their emperor dead. The armies of the Alverez Empire surrendered. If their emperor couldn't beat him, how could any of them hope to?

" **Demons of Tartaros,"** E.N.D. said telepathically. **"The war is over, Zeref is dead. No doubt the servants of Alverez felt his death."** E.N.D. didn't want to admit it, but when Zeref died, a large percentage of his power went with him. he was weakened, that much he knew for sure. But he was still alive, as were all the other demons of Tartaros.

The problem now became what to do with the defeated mages. Did he let them retain their humanity, or did he do to them what he did to Titania and Aritha? Eventually, he decided to leave the fate of each surviving member of the Spriggan twelve to a vote by the Gates which accompanied him.

 **(Tartaros, many years into the future)**

There was nothing to do now, the demons of Tartaros had conquered both Ishgar and Alverez. If they went to try and conquer another land. Their subjects might rise up in revolt. Which was something that couldn't be allowed. He could have the newer demons maintain peace in his occupied territories while he and the original gates went on a spree of conquests.

The Spriggan twelve who survived the war with Tartaros were put on trial by the Demon Gates. All of them were sentenced to demonification, Titania specifically requested that Irene be first. She seemed to be really adamant about her for some reason. Claiming that she held significance to her past self as Erza Scarlet.

But that happened long ago. Reports had come in from His newly created demons and those in Ishgar at the current moment about a new almost unlimited power. Apparently located underneath the guild that his past self, Titania, Aritha, and Ventus apparently called home, _Fairy Tail_. With a Team consisting of Himself, Titania, the newly demonized Irene and Brandish. They went to the old Guildhall and investigated the claim further. Finding the Lacrima hidden deep within.

E.N.D. held everything now. No one was capable of standing against him. Acnologia had tried, but even the Dragon of the Apocalypse failed to defeat the powered-up Demons of Tartaros. He died right on the spot, not even offered the chance to serve E.N.D.

" **What Do I do now?"** E.N.D. sat on his throne. Praying that something interesting would happen. Give him and his demons a chance to show their true prowess. But for now, he just had to watch the Scarlet sun fall from the Horizon. Just as he did and will continue to do for many generations.

* * *

 **With everything said, E.N.D. emerges victorious in the end. I wish you all a wonderful day and I shall see you all in the next update!**


End file.
